A gift from tragedy
by MikaitoShion
Summary: What happens when a anime character believing girl gets hit by a truck? She meets some people she never dreamed of meeting, both in her world and theirs! Michaela will turn into something she'd only dreamed of and some she's only dreamed of will be hers. Romance is sure to ensue, not sure about any lemons yet. Rated M for her bad mouth and inner monologue.
1. 1 Leap (?) of Faith

**Hello everyone. I started writing this the other day and felt i could upload it here. ^_^**

**Please don't be mean and plase do Review, it'll help me alot. This is only the first chapter and it's a bit slow so please be patient, i like putting details on things.**

Today was a normal day like any other. I was heading up to my local library to return some manga's I had been reading, specifically Vampire Doll guilt-na-zan volume 1 and a copy of black butler volume 1 as well. I pulled my thick black ponytail tightly out of habit as I walked passed a few people in front of a convenient store. I didn't have to be quick but I would like to get back home and away from this many people as soon as I could. I touched my small gold cross necklace for a sense of safety, now I'm not a believer of god but for some odd reason this charm in particular gives me a safe feeling.

I heard some kids behind me yell in my direction "Oh get her with her crippled ass legs!" I sighed as I heard that. I've had ankle problems since I was born and hearing kids on the streets say that sort of stuff makes me really upset after all the surgeries and re-habilitation. But I digress.

As I made it to the library I sighed again, though happy this time, I was accepted here. Everyone knew who I was here and I knew only the teens and librarians, a fair trade. I renewed the vampire doll and found out black butler still had a week left on it so I put the new receipt in the book and put it in my bag. I went downstairs to the bathroom to fix my ponytail quickly before I leave, my hair would always get frizzy.

As I entered the bathroom I felt something tug on my oversized-black and pink sports hoodie. I turned around and saw my friend Shane pulling on the hood. "Hey Michaela" He smiled and kept the hand on my hood.

I laughed and struggled a bit "Hey let go, this is my favorite hoodie" he laughed as he let go and smiled at me, blushing lightly. I've liked him ever since 6th grade, and now we're in 10th grade, still not going out. He likes me back and has told my friend, right in front of me but, I digress. We talked for a bit and he offered to walk me home, which I politely declined. I needed that time to daydream!

I left after that, completely forgetting about fixing my hair, and walked down the street thinking to myself. "If I could be in any anime it would be either Hetalia or Detective Conan…though, Black butler would be a CLOSE second. " I smiled lightly to this thought, Sebastian. That was the one thing that would make it worth going into an anime universe and leaving my family and friends.

"If I went to black butler I'd probably faint, from the shock, the excitement and Sebastian! Or my already weak heart would give out. A lot of health problems here people" I quietly laughed to myself, my inner monologue was weird, but it's me and I'm awesome. As I thought that I saw a car whizz passed me at high speeds, damn idiots, if I were to die though I would want the undertaker to make me look pretty again…wait again? Ha, that's right I'm not pretty.

I kept walking until I got to the intersection, which people like to speed at so I'm careful. When nobody was on the road I booked it, running fast. All of a sudden I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I fell, looking back I saw those boys from before had thrown a rock at me! Those dicks, but…then I had something else to worry about. I saw a truck coming my way, and not stopping, I clutched my cross and whispered "Help me please guilt-na!" (You'll find more out later) Suddenly, it all faded to black.

When I woke up I felt as if…someone was carrying me? Well of course, I just got hit by a fricken truck, but it felt….familiar. I opened my eyes slowly and was met by a man…he had shoulder length silver hair and piercing yellow eyes. "Guilt-na-zan?" I whispered weakly and raised my hand to my cross. It burned when I touched it and I whimpered softly as he put me down on something soft, was it a bed? He put his fingers to my lips and shushed me, I listened and stopped whimpering.

"Listen my daughter; I am named Guilt-na I rule over a place named Neo-Verona, though I am not from that…book you read. I am only named after the vampire aristocrat." He touched the cross on my neck and I smiled softly. His touch felt warm and not burning as when I touched it. "I was given some of his powers though, and I sealed them in that cross. Your grandmother was given it, she gave it to your mother and your mother gave it to you. I chose you for your…spirit and belief in me."

I was so happy, I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I smiled up at the man. "I've believed in you since the day I read that manga…" I couldn't believe this was happening. I KNEW that one day he would save me from my boring life and take me away.

He put his fingers through my hair and started to talk softly again "I'm letting you go somewhere…it'll be like a dream. You'll be just normal little you, in that place you were thinking about."

"N-neo Verona?" I said not believing he was going to send me there already. Why didn't I get hit with a truck sooner!?

I heard him laugh lightly "No no not yet. We have to get you adjusted to being sent to different places." He brought my black bag up next to me on the bed "You have a certain book in this bag of a series called "Black Butler" would you like to go there?" my eyes widened, Black fricken Butler, where Sebastian Michealis is! A quick nod was all I could manage; I was too stunned to speak.

He smiled and I saw his fangs, I felt my face heat up and cursed myself for being attracted to things with fangs. Then I thought of something, my best friend and my cat for 11 years "W-wait…I can't leave Loki. He'll miss me…"

He nodded his head lightly "I'll take care of him. He has taken care of you for all these years hasn't he?" I smiled and nodded lightly, my neck hurting like hell. He put his hand over my eyes and whispered "Sleep my daughter, you shall wake up in the place you've always wanted." I closed my eyes, obeying his orders, and felt as if I was lying in grass.

"Hey! There's a girl over here! Bard come quickly" was what I heard as I started fading into unconsciousness.

**Like i said earlier this is a slow start but next chapter we will be introducing her. Her name is Michaela but she will adopt a different name. **


	2. 2 Troublesome Mind

**Hello~ New chapter, sorry if it's a bit lacking but as always R&R :D**

I felt like someone was carrying me again, only this time I knew who it wasn't. It wasn't Sebastian, as I hoped but I knew it was Bardroy, because he reeked of cigarette smoke. I always hated the smell but since I was barely awake and couldn't open my eyes I decided to stay limp and pretend to be asleep. I felt him lay me down on something soft; I take it as a bed. I guess they decided I'm not an assassin or something and let me live. A few minutes after I heard the door close I opened my eyes and looked around, I was fairly impressed by the rooms' décor.

It was mostly green but that was fine with me, it's my favorite color after all. I smiled to myself as I looked around thinking "I bet this is a dream. I bet I'm in a coma right now like in the Pokémon fan theory." I pinched myself hard and I quickly regretted it. I squealed quietly as I realized that I'm here, really here and the person I had believed in for all these years has sent me here! I heard a soft knock on the door and it opened a crack. As it opened I saw that demon Sebastian….god if he can read my mind I'm screwed. He peaked in at me and smiled lightly.

"Oh you're awake." He came in and looked at my clothes. I guess someone unzipped my hoodie because you could see my Legend of Zelda wind waker t-shirt clearly and I wasn't under the blanket so he could see my black skinny jeans as well. "Well fuck there goes my excuses" I thought as he came in and closed the door. "I understand that bard and finny found you outside…what were you doing there?"

Before I could even think of an answer I just blurted out "I have no clue. Just woke up here, I was walking to the library then all of a sudden I blacked out" I said. I'm SO glad my lying is up to par with a good actress because it looked like he bought it. He smirked and I thought to myself "Thank guilt-na my façade is good too because I should've fainted by now…my legs are actually wobbly and I'm not even standing"

"Well the young master would like to talk to you. Please get changed before you come see him" He said as he lay what looked like a deep green dress on the dresser top. I nodded curtly and smiled.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I won't get lost. I'll find the room after I get dressed" I looked at him as I thought "God if I keep this up I'm gonna be in deep…eh screw it. If he kills me I'll just wake up"

He bowed slightly and with that, he left. I sighed softly and unzipped my favorite hoodie before laying it on the bed and walking over to examine the dress. It was nice and simple; it was a deep forest green and felt very soft. It had a white collar and matching cuffs on the wrists, and it looked like it went down to just pass my knees. I took off my shirt and put it on before taking off my jeans. I looked on the dresser I saw a pair of white tights/stockings/whatever you wanna call them. Pulling them on I was amazed that they fight me; my legs are the longest part of my body.

"Perfect as always demon butler" I snickered to myself as I put on the brown boots that were with it. Thank the lord he didn't give me heels! I would've broken my neck or my ankle in heels. I sighed and lay back on the bed with my feet still on the floor. "Okay strategy time, what am I going to say to Ceil? I mean they'll pick up on my accent that I am not British, but wait! Pittsburgh is a town in this time period I believe so, yes! I have an excuse for my weird accent…though it's not too heavy I can say words right." I smirked to myself; I could just say I'm in London to look for work. That way he could possibly give me a job here, after all that's what always happens in fan fictions.

I sat up, determined to set everything as straight as a lie can. I folded up my hoodie and slid it under the pillow, that hoodie was the one thing I was wearing that had cat fur all over it so it made me feel like I was home. I got out of the bed and soon the room as I walked down the long hallways looking through the windows at everything outside. Finny was running around the garden, I have no clue why, and Mey-rin was watching him from a distance. I sighed softly and started walking toward where I thought Ciel's office would be at, which I was probably wrong but eh screw it.

~Sebastians POV~ _(Ok bear with me if this is a bit OOC I'm not good at writing as other peoples characters)_

I had just walked out of the young master's office to get the girl from before. She looked strange, and had a lot of cat fur on that strange jacket she was wearing. I wonder if she had a cat…but more importantly I wonder why she lied to me. If I was any other person I probably would've believed her lie, she's fairly good at it. I was walking down the hall and I saw her looking out the window, her black hair pulled back and the dress I left for her fit her perfectly.

I noticed her sigh softly before walking the opposite way from the office. I came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder….

~Michaela's POV~

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and squeaked very "un lady like" if I do say so myself and turned around quickly, seeing Sebastian standing there looking very amused. "I didn't mean to scare yu my lady but you are going the wrong way"

I sighed softly thinking to myself "Fan fiction logic strikes again" but what I really said was "Oh really? Hm…usually my sense of direction is pretty good" And this time I wasn't lying. Usually I am good at finding my way, which I often feel proud of. He laughed lightly I seem to amuse him, and he led me the right way to Ciel's office.

**I'm hoping to update this every 3-4 days but if i can't just know that i'm probably busy. Until next time :3 **


	3. Troublesome mind II

_**Sorry i havent uploaded in a while, a lot of stuff has been happening. Well please enjoy :) **_

While walking there I decided to use my good memory and make sure to remember where #1 my room was and #2 the way to his office and the number of doors I pass. Once we got there I felt a rush of anxiety go through me. "I swear if Sebastian tells Ciel that I'm lying I will end hi-…..i will cry because I can't end him" I thought to myself "Come to think of it Ciel may be perceptive but he still is human so I can fool him. I just gotta be _very_ careful."

Sebastian opened the door and I saw him, Ciel, sitting at the desk casually as he always does. I felt my face heat up as I walked in to the halfway point to his desk and stand there proudly. I mean, after all, I do have Guilt-na on my side. He smirked up at me smugly, don't know why, and said "Hello, may I ask your name?"

"Frick!" I thought to myself panicked "Wait…wait! Guilt-na said neo Verona is real…and I'm his daughter so…" I looked at him and smiled sweetly "Mikaito Tskamato, and I apologize but I do not know your name."

He looked at me as if to say "You don't know my name but you were on my property" Poor Ciel, he doesn't know anything about me right now "I'm the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. And I have to say your name sounds very…foreign" I fidgeted nervously when he said that, I forgot that Tskamato isn't really my last name and that nobody native to Pittsburgh has a name like that!

I looked at him, still smiling sickly sweet, "I'm from a fairly unknown country called Neo Verona. Like I said not many people know about it so we mostly get our names associated with Japan or china" I thought to myself after saying that "thank the lord that I actually daydreamed neo Verona fairly vividly"

He didn't really look like he bought it necessarily but it looked like he wasn't going to question it. "Well…Sebastian told me that you have no clue how you got here, is that correct?" He asked as I sighed internally to myself. I nodded curtly and he thought for a bit I basically mimicked his thoughts I bet! "This is strange…tell me what you remember"

I took a semi-deep breath and said, with a LOT of confidence I do say so myself, "I came here from America, Pittsburgh Pennsylvania to be exact. I came to London searching for work, then all of a sudden I blanked out and woke up in a bed here."

He looked at me in a mixture of "wait that doesn't connect" and "that explains the accent" he sighed and I heard Sebastian from behind him, his usual place of course "Excuse me but I thought you said you were from Neo Verona"

I nodded lightly "due to certain….situations with my family I moved to Pittsburgh to live with my grandparents. Though they need financial help so I decided to come here for work" I thought back to my daydreams about Mikaito Tskamato, her father died when she was 5, he servant left her best friend died and her other friend left in the same year. She adopted a sister named melody and her mother abuses her…yeah my imagination is messed up sometimes but hell it's real now!

"Hm…well…if you do need work it seems that the others are worried that I won't give it to you" he pointed toward the door and I looked back, seeing mey-rin finny and bard trying to peek in sneakily. I smiled lightly but inside I was cracking up. I never thought they'd actually be like that! They quickly hid away from the door and I turned back toward Ciel.

"Honestly I understand why you wouldn't give me work; I mean you just found me on your property. I could be some kind of assassin or something, but trust me I don't know the first thing about killing people." I smiled lightly as I looked at him. He was fairly cute, but I mean, _nothing_ compared to Sebastian. Plus I always thought Ciel needed to lighten the hell up in the series! Like, yeah your family's dead, we get that, but even batman can still crack a joke once in a while.

He sat there, thoughtful for a few seconds. I was hoping and praying in my head that he'd consider letting me stay here. I mean…guilt-na wants me to be here so he can probably manipulate his mind. "Okay…if you prove your worth over the next week I shall consider letting you stay here, but if not I have full permission to kick you out" He looked at me completely serious, and I nodded with full understanding and relief.

"Of course, don't worry I doubt that you'll be disappointed" I smiled a little, but not too much, I want to stand out from the other servants. I don't smile too much, which Ciel may like, but when I do smile it's either genuine or a façade. Which, again, Ciel may like or even try to take advantage of. He told Sebastian to give me a tour around the manor and I found out that I would be helping bard in the kitchen or finny in the garden depending on what needed done.

He decided to leave me in the garden with finny, which I had no problem with; finny was my first sorta crush in the show… until Sebastian fought Grell. Then my little fan girl brain switched to him because I mean, when a demon is fighting a shinigami it makes me fan girl. And when said demon is super-hot and sadistic anyway it's just too much. Finny came over to me and I noticed pluto wasn't here yet. "Dang I'm early in the series…please don't let me meet viscount Druitt I will kill him so hard"

"Hello! You're the girl the young master is letting work here right?" Finny smiled brightly at me as he greeted me. I switched on my façade and nodded lightly. I decided to act shy, part of my daydreamed out plan If I ever did by some magic come here. He seemed to tune in on my shyness and grabbed my hands, "Don't be shy, c'mon I'll show you the rest of the garden!" He started dragging me and I blushed a bit.

"I can't believe this is happening…"


End file.
